Russian 1895
The Winchester Model 1895 is a lever-action repeating rifle first produced in the United States before the turn of the 20th century. It is notable for using high-velocity, smokeless powder cartridges fed from a box magazine - something not seen in other Winchester designs. Between 1915 and 1917, 300,000 of these rifles (chambered in 7.62x54mmR) were manufactured for the Russian Empire and saw service in both World War I and the subsequent Russian Civil War. Battlefield 1 (Sniper/Trench/Infantry) (Cavalry) |slot = Primary |fire = Lever-Action |rof = 64 RPM (Sniper/Infantry) 124 RPM (Trench/Cavalry) |ammotype = 7.62x54mmR(Sniper/Infantry) .30-40 Krag (Trench/Cavalry) |magazine = 5 rounds (5 Round Charger) |reserve = 25 rounds (Sniper/Infantry) 35 rounds (Trench/Cavalry) |reload = 1.31s (Pre-Reload Delay) 1.567s (Clip) 0.333s (Bridge Delay) 0.53s (Single Bullet) 1s (Post-Reload Delay) 3.877s (Full Reload) |hud = |damage = Sniper/Infantry 80 - 100 - 80 * 80 (0-40 and 140+ meters) * 100 (60-100 meters) Trench 79 - 40 * 79 (0-10 meters) * 40 (40+ meters) Cavalry 79 - 40 * 79 (0-15 meters) * 79 - 40 (15-50 meters) * 40 (50+ meters) |vel = 820 m/s (Sniper/Infantry) 530 m/s (Trench) 610 m/s (Cavalry) |recoil = Sniper Trench/Infantry/Cavalry |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 3 (Sniper/Trench) 4.5 (Infantry/Cavalry) |spreadz = 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) |spreaduz = Sniper 1.25 (Static) 4 (Moving) Trench 1.667 (Static) 2.668 (Moving) Infantry/Cavalry 2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 6.7 (Sniper) 10.05 (Trench/Infantry/Cavalry) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} Singleplayer The Russian 1895 Infantry is the standard rifle of Royal Italian Army in Avanti Savoia!. The rifle is also seen in hands of British Army soldiers, however it is a level decor rather than actually used weapon. These rifles are used in The Runner by British soldiers on River Clyde, when Bishop targets Ottoman positions with binoculars. Brits aim their weapons, but they never fire them. The map-decor 1895 rifles are also seen in Friends In High Places, in hands of wounded/shellshocked British troops on the no man's land. The map-decor Russian 1895s have no bayonet and unusual light brown painting and cannot be picked up. Multiplayer The Russian 1895 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Scout kit. It was first seen during the EA Play livestream. The weapon's lever action is quickly worked, offering a higher fire rate than most bolt-action rifles. The Trench variant deals its highest damage at very close range, while the Infantry and Sniper variants sit between the mid-range SMLE MKIII and long-range Gewehr 98. The weapon is limited by its small integral five round magazine. Four variants of the weapon are featured in multiplayer: Infantry, Sniper, Trench, and Cavalry. Infantry The Russian 1895 Infantry variant is equipped only with a bayonet. The infantry variant of the Russian 1895 falls somewhere between the long-range power profile of the Gewehr 98 and the rapid-fire profile of the Gewehr M. 95. That being said, the M. 95 almost always beats out the 1895 in close-range firefights because of its unbeatable quick action. The Russian 1895 does have the advantage of being able to top up halfway through a magazine, which is impossible with the M. 95. Sniper The Russian 1895 Sniper variant is equipped with a scope, a bipod and a bayonet. Trench The Russian 1895 Trench variant (formerly known as the Rifleman variant) is chambered for .30-40 Krag, drastically changing its damage profile. It is capable of inflicting one-hit kill headshots at close range but does not have a "sweet spot" where a single body shot results in a kill. It also has a superior fire rate and hip-fire accuracy compared to the other variants. Cavalry The Russian 1895 Cavalry serves as the default primary weapon for the Cavalry class, and any riders on horseback. It features no equipped bayonet and is capable of killing enemies in two hits unless the head is struck. While on horseback the player cannot aim down the sights, and thus fires less accurately than on foot. With favorable terrain, the rifle can be used effectively while riding. It is statistically identical to the Trench variant, except for a better damage ramp, slightly faster muzzle velocity, and faster recovery, but wider spread. Weapon Skins · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Royal Decree · Royal Edict · Royal Order · Royal Statute |group4 = Other |list4 = Desert Dweller (Singleplayer reward) }} Gallery Russian 1895 Infantry BF1.jpg|Infantry variant Russian 1895 Trench BF1.jpg|Trench variant Russian 1895 Sniper BF1.jpg|Sniper variant Russian 1895 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Russian 1895 un-cocking BF1.jpg|Preparing to reload Russian 1895 Reload 1 BF1.jpg|Single round reload Russian 1895 Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Stripper clip reload Russian 1895 cocking BF1.jpg|Rechambering Russkiy 1895 M.PNG|'Russian 1895 Sniper' Russkiy 1895 R.PNG|'Russian 1895 Trench' Battlefield V While not usable in Battlefield V, some Russian 1895 rifles can be seen in the Practice Range. Practice_Range_weapons_BFV.jpg|thumb|200px|The Russian 1895 seen on the far right, with the SMLE, an unknown rifle and Gewehr 98 in the rack with an MG 08/15 on the ground. Trivia *The stated fire rates of 1800 and 900 RPM shown at the event appear to be a mistake. *In Custom Gamemodes where primary weapons are banned, a player equipping the K Bullets will pull out a slightly modified Russian 1895 without any attachments to load the K bullets. * When using the rifle on horseback, there is a chance that the weapon will be flipcocked after firing. Category:Lever-Action Category:Cavalry Weapons Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1